Despite your faults
by Waverly.bren
Summary: She hadn't meant to see it. She hadn't wanted to see it. But she had. Now, forced into the witness protection program, Lucy Heartfilia has to shut away all she has known and move across the country. Through the fog of her excruciating reality, she meets a pink haired boy. Modern AU. NaLu, Gruvia, and other pairings. I suck at summaries... please just check out!
1. Chapter 1

**All right all right all right! First chapter. Ok so I did some updating because I thought some of my writing was poor so yeah that happened. Anyway, hope you enjoy (pls review)! Also don't own Fairytale just the content of this story.**

Lucy's POV:

I woke with an excruciating headache that fateful morning. You'd think that would be enough of a warning to stay in bed that day. Alas, my traitorous thought process dragged me out of bed, into the lukewarm shower, dressed and out the door. I did have midterms after all. Dropping an Aleve onto my tongue and tipping back my bottled water I headed down the driveway, groggily getting onto my silver bicycle. As I commenced my adventure to my "prestigious and exulted" private school and the medicine began to take effect, my mind started to clear. I daringly closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. My uniform chafed against my thighs and my cardigan clung to me with sweat but I felt refreshed for the first time in a while. Lately I had felt as if my life was on autopilot, just going through the motions. But that day, right in that moment, I had felt like an actual contributing member of society.

As soon as I opened my eyes again everything seemed to slow down, like something out of a movie. I saw the morning dew on the patches of grass to my right, heard the world around me begin to wake up as cars and birds began they're morning commotion, and felt. I felt. Something I had never experienced before and hope to never experience again. The looming miasma of death hung in the air. For some _stupid, stupid_ reason I had decided to take a new route to school.

Slowing to a stop in front of a row condemned and dilapidated buildings; I held my breath, waiting for an unknown sign to confirm my suspicions.

A deep, menacing voice spoke quickly in a language I couldn't understand but could identify as vaguely Afrikaans.

A younger sounding voice replied in the same tongue but sounded much more innocent and frightened.

I pulled myself of the cushioned seat of my bike and silently placed it on the ground. Not registering yet that this was a bad part of town and that this seemed to be escalating towards a precarious scenario.

"Are you _threatening_ me?" Said the older voice in English, with a thick accent. "Look. You've got the armor piercing rounds for Afanasiy's men. I've got the money. You and your mom can get out of this hellhole and start a new life and live happily ever after, you just gotta' tell me where the ammo is."

"I-I know. But this is above me man. My cousin will kill me if he finds out I took his stash. I don't want-"

" _I'll_ kill you if you don't tell me now. I know you're new to this, but backing out of a deal usually ends very, very messy." Spat the bitter older voice.

I crept closer to the voices, subconsciously screaming at myself to get on my bike and haul ass out of there. As I peeked around the corner a confusing situation unfolded before me. A seemingly middle aged man wearing a _police uniform_ pointed a pistol at a crouching boy, perhaps only slightly older than myself. The boy had dark skin and curly brown hair that fell in wisps over his eyes.

"Please man. I only wanted you to help my mom. Dad's been acting real crazy lately, throwing bottles and yelling and stuff-"

"Damn it." The man seemed to speak to himself. "Hansie will not be happy."

The boy's head snapped back so quickly I almost missed it. He slumped to the ground as my eyes widened and my throat let out a deafening scream. They're had been no loud gunshot, only the sickening sound of the bullet slicing through the air.

The man's eyes lifted and met mine instantly. His were cold and dark I sprang to my feet my backpack falling off my shoulder as I backpedaled slowly at first and the broke into a sprint, abandoning my bike on the curb. Although my intuitive mind told me it would be faster I couldn't seem to bring myself to turn around.

 **And that's that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! This is my first fanfic so bear with me. I plan on updating at least every other day. Please review! All comments are welcome including constructive criticism. Also... I. Own. Nothing. Alas, one can dream. ;)**

Lucy's POV:

I didn't stop running, pumping my arms with every labored breath, until what seemed like hours. Long after the bullets stopped whizzing past and the loud footsteps behind me disappeared underneath the thumping of my own heart. I made a mental note of how drastic the increase in celerity came to me when that primal instinct in the back of my mind kicked in; ducking behind houses and through side yards and over fences like some parkour wannabe. I only slowed to a stop once my muscles began to feel like they were being torn from the bone and my lungs begged for mercy. Raising my arms above my head, I closed my eyes with my face towards the sun. My hands began to shake as I took in everything that had just occurred. I pulled my hands over my face as my body racked with sobs, succumbing to the intensity of the last few hours as exhaustion settled over me. Tears still streamed down my face as I took in my surroundings. I surprisingly recognized the neighborhood I was in and quickly ran to the nearest house I could find with a car still in its driveway. I took their steps two at a time and pounded on the door noticing the lack of a doorbell. I heard shuffling inside and an elderly woman greeted me in the entrance.

"Oh my dear, what's seems to be the problem?" She said in concern.

She wore a pink floral nightgown that grazed her ankles over a pair of white slippers.

A sudden urge to wrap my arms around her torso and let her hold me and bake me cookies suddenly overcame me but I quickly shook it off.

"M-may I please use your phone?" I stuttered quietly.

"Of course my child. Do you know your parents number?" She questioned innocently.

"N-no, I have to call the police." I stated, dazed.

"Oh my. Yes sweetheart it right in the living room on your left." She said, pointing.

I stumbled across her carpeted floor and grabbed the phone off its receiver.

"911 what's your emergency?" Said an unnecessarily chipper voice on the other end.

"Y-yes... I need. I-I would like to report a murder."

The next several hours were clouded in a constant state of confusion. My earlier inertia had run out leaving me and my enervate physique to remain secluded in my thoughts. My dad had come along with a police car with unease glinting in his eyes. I knew better. He undoubtedly was concerned for my safety, but not for the reasons a father should be. I was his insurance; the only way to keep mom around. As soon as I exited the house and the glare of the flashing blue and red lights dug into my irises I realized my mistake.

 _You, Lucy Rey Heartfilia, are an idiot._

I froze on the steps, causing my father to slam into me, as the front doors of the car opened and I half expected the man to come barreling at me with his gun. But instead a stern looking man with unusually spiky white hair stepped out along with a seemingly kinder tiny old man. They strutted up the steps and the younger man guided me back to the car after speaking with my father.

After I was in the back of the car, my dad trailing behind, it really hit me. What if they all work together and they're trying to kill me? I had heard of corrupt cops but this level of hostility I had never experienced before first hand. These unanswerable questions along with my heightened anxiety drove me into the back corners of my mind, almost far enough to miss the aggravated inquiring of the man in front of me.

"Lucy?"

I finally looked up and met the eyes of the spiky haired male.

He gave me a slight smile. "My name's Elfman Strauss. We're just going to the station to ask you a few questions. Is that alright?"

I sighed slightly in relief as I registered his sincere statement.

After arriving at a single level brick building I was led down a well-lit corridor and into an interrogation room. It was like something out of a crime show, with the two-way mirror and everything. My heart pumped loudly as I was sat down in front of Elfman and the old man.

"This is the LT of robbery-homicide division, Makarov Dreyar."

The said man gave me a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"An ambulance and a squad car went to the area that you described and found no body." Explained Strauss.

My blood froze.

"You don't believe me?" My voice came out quieter than I thought it would.

"Well we did receive a missing persons report from a troubled parent about her son. So we are led to believe that the body was mov-" Makarov gestured with his hands as he spoke.

"Do we have a reason not to Ms. Heartfilia?" Cut in Elfman.

"N-no of course not."

As I began to clarify the situation I was in, Makarov's eyes grew wider and wider while Elfman grew solemnly inaudible, only nodding slightly at the appropriate points. When I got to the point where I had registered the police uniform my breathing came out erratic and my hands clenched in my lap. I didn't notice I was crying until a tear landed on one of my white knuckles. Makarov suddenly excused himself to make a call. Several refused offers of a drink of water later he returned with a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair.

"Cana." She says introducing herself with an outstretched hand.

I shook it hesitantly, slightly intimidated by her confident aura.

"I'm a partner of the Witness Protection Program here in San Diego and part of the Department of Justice."

"Witness protection?" I ask gravely, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"The unfortunate passing you bared witness to was one of many." She takes a deep breath, allowing me to process this information.

"An extremely dangerous gang has been impersonating police officers for the past two months. The get up's reassurance that if anyone witnessed it they'd blame the police agency and likely never report it due to apprehension. Please know that this agency had nothing to do with what you saw."

Her eyes glinted with pity and I feared her next words.

"The group calls itself HADES. They're tangled up with the Russian mob and are scarily on the brink of a full out war. The information you gave proved to be actually extremely valuable to the FBI. Alas, I'm afraid Witness Protection Program is the best option for you right now. We don't know how widespread this organization is or who occupies it exactly but they are callous masochists who _will_ hunt you down-"

My strenuous breathing drowned out the rest of her words.

Suddenly the door opened once again with a distraught young man on the other side. His eyes flitted around the room.

"I tried to keep her back." He breathed.

Suddenly a familiar face appeared over his shoulder and immediately my distress boiled over the top as I began to sob.

"Mom."

 **Gah! Sorry babes. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More to come I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey turd blossoms. Sorry it's a late post but I had to be hospitalized for a Lyme problem of mine (bleh) but I'm better now! PLEASE review. I know most don't but I would really benefit from having feedback. Anyway, hope you enjoy! (Rightful owner goes to Hiro Mashima).**

Lucy's POV:

I've gotten many comments on how similar I apparently look to my mother but I just don't see it. She's tall and willowy yet toned where as I'm short and still manage to look lanky. Her hair is thick and cascades down her back in golden tones which, compared to my stick-strait and medium length blonde strands, could be described as nearly goddess-like.

I was still still in slight awe even as both panic and relief mixed itself on her face as she met my strangled gaze. She pushed past the disheartened guard and thrust herself in my arms.

"Oh, my baby. _God_ , don't ever scare me like that again." She whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly.

"Mam. I'm sorry but you can't be back here until the official paper work has been filled out. Its just a few questions-" The gangly-looking man begged.

"Its fine Alec. She's obviously her mother and a guardian should be present during this anyway. She can fill it out later." Interjected Makarov, (whom I began to like more and more).

"But sir, protocol-" He drifts off and shuts the door after receiving a stern glare from the chief.

I clung to my mother, my face buried into her arm as the rest of the conversation unfolded. I attempted to block it out but unfortunately seemed to pick up bits like "...leave as soon as possible..." and "...have a secure housing facility and places of business as well schooling already in place..."

My heart dropped as the gravity of the situation buried itself in my mind and I got the sinking feeling that nothing would be the same.

"O-Ok wait. This is going to fast. Can we have a week to sort stuff out?" My mom asks.

"Mam you can do as you please but everyday you're here the more danger your family is in."

"...Alright. We pack tonight." My mothers finalized tone made me look up to meet her stern gaze. "We pack tonight."

After getting briefed on the specific details my dad finally came in, dropping the rooms temperature enough to make me shiver.

Makarov and Cara explained that it's to be expected that the next few days will be torrents of chaos. We were told that we could only take extremely valuable possessions that couldn't be a "threat to our safety or identity" along with us to _Columbus freaking, Ohio_. They literally couldn't have picked a further place. I was given a new name and forced to write it down so many times my hand cramped.

 _Ashley Sutherland Ashley Sutherland Ashley Sutherland Ashley Sutherland_

My parents agreed together about whether or not security be placed near our home.

"It would not be conspicuous," admitted Makarov "But it's probably your best bet."

My parents made eye contact but I was the one spoke.

"No thank you. If this is our last night in our own house can it at least be normal?" I pled.

"I do not think that's a wise decision." Elfman scolds. "At least allow a patrol car to be outside."

My mother nods to this and kisses me on the scalp.

"You alright my love?" She looks down at me with a timid voice. Its soothing, a mixture of a southern belle accent and something loosely British.

I give her a weak smile.

"Babe, I know this is scary. I'm so sorry that you had to see such a horrible act of violence." She shakes her head, not looking at me.

"I didn't recognize him." I say to myself.

"Hmm?"

"He must have gone to my school. I didn't know his name. I didn't know _him._ He seemed like a really nice guy mom. He was so trusting and I just-" My voice broke and I begin to cry softly as my mom wraps her arms around my head, bringing me into her warm embrace.

"You can't talk about it anymore." My father suddenly spoke in a raspy voice. "Ok Lucy? It never happened. Forget about it."

Cold and unforgiving, that's the father I know.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

Smoke choked my lungs as I shot out of my dreamless sleep. Scorching heat boiled the air around me. Flames licked the walls around me, my drapes disintegrating into ash. I closed my eyes not being able to expose them to the debris floating around me. Crawling on my knees, I feel with my hands to find my window and open the scorching, melting plastic. I grit my teeth but am able to open it up. I kick out the screen with my heel and lean out and gasp the night's cold air. I open my eyes to take in my surroundings, adrenaline pumping through my veins. My bedroom was two stories up but the roof slopes underneath me. I step out fearfully, my balance wavers and I fall on my hip and slide down the slated roof into the bushes below. My whole right side feels destroyed but all I can do is stare at the enormous column of smoke and fire in front of me that I used to call home.

"Mom! Dad!" I screech, my throat raw.

I spot the patrol car to my left, parked on the opposite curb.

"Hey! Help, please." I beg, sliding over the hood to get to the drivers side. The window is shattered and the officer is slumped, his chin on his chest. A trickle of blood runs from his temple to his collared shirt.

"No." I whisper. "No."

I sink to my knees and bawl into my hands.

When the fire trucks arrived along with three police cars, and ambulance, and a FBI van, I was dizzy with the surrealism of the scenario.

 _This is my fault. That officer had family. It's my fault._

And before I know it I'm puking into the grass.

"Lucy? Lucy!" A familiar voice rings out.

 _Dad_

I turn to see him rushing towards me, covered in soot.

Despite my mixed feelings towards the man I'm elated to see him alive and I wrap my arms around him.

"Where's your mom?" He asks me, pulling me away from his torso.

"I-I don't know."

He curses under his breath.

The fire is put out fairly quickly, leaving a black husk in its place. Neighbors have gathered to watch it all go down.

When a black bag on a metallic stretcher gets pulled into view my head explodes. I am a speck of dust in a nebula of emotion. Colors I've never seen before dance across images of a beautiful woman with a halo framing her face. She's laughing, holding her stomach, a man smiling behind her holding her shoulders. And then everything implodes as a paramedic appears in front of me, a black hole. It sucks everything good in my world, leaving me floating in an abyss of near nothingness. It was only me and the phrase,

"I'm sorry."

 **Damn. That was intense. Anyway, a certain salamander will be introduced next chapter which will be coming very soon due to my lack of content. Again, reviews are welcome.**

 **Mwah!**

 **Hope you have an awesome day. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! WARNING! ALERT! ALERT! READ BELOW!**

 **M'kay. Soooo (for those reading the story from this chapter) I made** _ **huge**_ **changes to the story because I thought my writing was poor and now like the entire plot changed so PLEASE go back and read you lil boogers. Btw I'm LOVING the reviews. Keep em comin'.**

2 years later

Natsu's POV:

Freezing liquid suddenly soaked my back and neck as obnoxious chuckling erupted behind me.

Gray and Gajeel run away immediately after I turn around, but could hardly get anywhere because they were laughing their asses off.

"Dudes. Its November." I say, shaking my head.

The icebox water was slowly getting colder as a light breeze drifted over the soccer field. But I don't even shiver. Somehow I never really get cold. I wrap my scarf across my shoulders and take a swig from my water bottle.

"Its nearly 7:30 right?"

Gajeel checks his watch, gathering his things.

"Erm, its 7:53 Nat."

"Crap. I'm Laxus' assistant on Mondays."

"Dude your screwed." Gray smirks with his arm around his girlfriend, Juvia's, waist. He raises his eyebrows. "Hustle!"

I grab my duffle bag and take off towards the entrance of Fairytale.

I skirt the arriving students swiftly and slide down the banister to the basement.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!" I yell on my way down.

"Dragneel!" Laxus bellows.

"Sorry! I got held up at soccer practice."

He appears suddenly, as always, in front of me with a strong hand on my chest. I wheeze.

"It won't happen again sir."

"No. It won't."

He then hands me a manila folder.

"We get a new student today."

"Great. Another innocent soul for you to warp." I say sarcastically, beginning to open the file.

Laxus slams it closed.

" _Not_ for your eyes Natsu. I'm serious. Your job is to deliver this to the front office and that's it. Understood?"

"Absolutely." I say, staring at the folder in my hands. It's labeled to go to the principles mailbox.

"And then you can escort the student to their first class."

"Awesome."

"And also set a nursing home on fire."

"Sure thing."

" _Go_ Dragneel." He sighs.

"M'kay." I turn on my heel and huff back up the narrow steps, eager to be away from that devil spawn.

As soon as I reach the first landing and I'm out of sight, I open the folder. I _am_ a teenager, its kind of my duty.

 _Ashley Sutherland._

 _Age: 17_

 _Transferred from: Sabertooth High_

 _Parental guardian/s: Chris Sutherland_

 _Place of residence/s: 24 Scenic Av._

 _Grade point average: 4.0_

 _Note: WPP has been giving me crap about making sure our students are safe. Please make sure..._

That was as far down the paper I got before a timid voice interrupted me.

"Excuse me?"

I raise my head.

"Sorry. I saw my name and I just..." She clasps her hands in front of her.

I had walked to the office out of muscle memory, not taking my eyes off of the papers, and now a girl stood in front of me. She was... Stunning. Her chocolate eyes engulfed me they were so deep. She had soft pink lips and her cheeks and nose were dewy. She wore an oversized grey sweatshirt, dark-fitted jeans, and white sneakers. Her blond hair was in two messy side ponytails. Beautiful.

"Natsu." I extend my hand, feeling uncharacteristically self-conscious.

"Ashley. Though I'm sure you already knew that." She smiles but it doesn't meet her eyes.

I hand the folder to the receptionist. Signing a sheet she hands me.

"It doesn't suit you." I say.

"Hmm?"

I turn around, searching her features but her eyelashes hide her gaze.

"Your name. It doesn't suit you."

Se lifts her head at this and I'm floored once again by her shadowed and deep-set features. She had a sharp jawline and a sparse dusting of freckles.

She doesn't say anything in response but I see an unrecognizable expression cross her face.

"Uh, I'm supposed to escort you to your first class."

"Oh. Um, I have AP biology with a..." She racks her brain. "Ms. Connell?"

"Oh she's decent. I have her after lunch."

"You take AP classes?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Don't look so surprised, its offensive."

She smiles and a warm feeling spreads throughout my abdomen.

Though the conversation has been light, I can't help but notice her...  
"off" expressions. Gun-to-head I might describe them as sad or lonely but that really depict them accurately.

"Here we are." I say, reaching her class. Ashley had been silent the whole walk down.

A light blue doorway with the door ajar leads to a slightly chaotic room.

"You'll fit right in." I say sarcastically.

The uneasy atmosphere doesn't lift. Instead a flash of anxiety and apprehension cross her features as she takes in the frenzied group of unique individuals.

My search for familiar faces and I land on Levy, Mirajane, and Gray.

"Hey. You see that idiot with the black hair and the dog tags?" I said, pointing to Gray.

She finds him with her eyes.

"Try and hang out with him and his friend group ok? They don't bite, trust me, I'm one of them." I smirk.

I see the tension, unmoving in her neck and shoulders, but she gives me a slight smile and walks bravely through the doorway before turning on her heel to thank me.

"Its no problem." I say, ruffling my hair.

She nods and slinks back into the mass.

I suddenly feel kind of left out and walk away.

 _What the hell is WPP?_


End file.
